In 1975, Vezina et al., identified (3S,6R,7E,9R,10R,12R,14S,15E,17E,19E,21S,23S,26R,27R,34aS)-9,10,12,13,14,21,22,23,24,25,26,27,32,33,34,34a-Hexadecahydro-9,27-dihydroxy-3-[(1R)-2-[(1S,3R,4R)-4-hydroxy-3-methoxycyclo hexyl]-1-methylethyl]-10,21-dimethoxy-6,8,12,14,20,26-hexamethyl-23,27-epoxy-3H-pyrido[2,1-c] [1,4]oxaazacyclohentriacontine-1,5,11,28,29(4H,6H,31H)-pentone, also known by the synonyms rapamycin and sirolimus as an antifungal antibiotic harvested from a Streptomyces hygroscopicus culture, which was isolated from an Easter Island soil sample. (J. Antibiot. 28, 721-726 (1975); and U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,992, was issued to Sehgal, et al. Dec. 30, 1975). Martel, R. et al. (1977) described the ability of this compound to inhibit the immune response (Can. J. Physiol. Pharmacol., 55, 48-51). More recently, Calne, R. Y. et al. (1989), has described rapamycin to be immunosuppressive in rats given heterotopic heart allografts. (Lancet vol. 2, p. 227). A compound, 15,19-Epoxy-3H-pyrido[2,1-c][1,4]oxaazacyclotricosine-1, 7,20,21(4H,23H)-tetrone, 5,6,8,11,12,13,14,15,16,17,18,19,24,25,26,26a-hexadecahydro-5,19-dihydroxy-3-[(1E)-2-[(1R,3R,4R)-4-hydroxy-3-methoxycyclohexyl]-1-methyl ethenyl]-14,16-dimethoxy-4,10,12,18-tetramethyl-8-(2-propenyl), (3S,4R,5S,8R,9E,12S,14S,15R,16S,18R,19R,26aS), also known by the synonyms FK506 and Tacrolimus disclosed by EP 184162 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,894,366 is also useful as immunosuppressant. Another compound, 15,19-Epoxy-3H-pyrido[2,1-c][1,4]oxaazacyclotricosine-1,7,20,21 (4H,23H)-tetrone,8-ethyl-5,6,8,11,12,13,14,15,16,17,18,19,24,25,26,26a-hexadecahydro-5,19-dihydroxy-3-[(1E)-2-[(1R,3R,4R)-4-hydroxy-3-methoxycyclohexyl]-l-methylethenyl]-14,16-dimethoxy-4,10,12,18-tetramethyl-, (3S,4R,5S,8R,9E,12S,14S,15R,16S,18R,19R,26aS)-, also known by the synonyms Ascomycin, Immunomycin and FK520, which is 17-ethyl analog of Tacrolimus, disclosed in EPO Publication No. 0184162 is also useful as an immunosuppressant.
Many other derivatives of these compounds as well as structural analogues have immunosuppressant property.
Many other derivatives or analogs of these compounds are known, which have antibiotic and/or immunosuppressant activity. These agents inhibit the proliferative response of lymphocytes to alloantigen stimulation, and a variety of T cell associated immune reaction. The compounds suppress immune responses in vivo as well as in vitro and are highly potent. The immunosuppressive action of the compound is applicable in organ transplantation.
EP 0 184 162 disclosed production of Tacrolimus by submerged fermentation from Streptomyces tsukubaensis. 
EP 0 184 162 also discloses production of immunomycin by submerged fermentation from Streptomyces tsukubaensis or Streptomyces hygroscopicus. 
Streptomyces hygroscopicus is also known to produce sirolimus.
The present invention discloses a new strain of Streptomyces sp. BICC 7522, its variants or mutants and use of the strain for the production of macrolides.